Broken, Beaten, and Scarred
by cheeseypuff
Summary: When Bella goes and works for Esme, she meets Edward for the first time. When her own house almost kills her, Edward finds her broken.He changes her and takes her in.She takes a human life on her first hunt, and the pack finds out. Up for adoption! PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a story that I've been working on for about 3 weeks now. Hope you like! ****J**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

BPOV (5 years old)

Mommy and Daddy are fighting again. I ran to my room and played with my dolls.

"Would you like some tea Mr. Bunny?" I asked my bunny doll. He is a brownish color with a white face.

"you think you will be better off raising her?! She's my daughter! I know what's best for her! _Who's _best for her!" Mommy was yelling at Daddy. I didn't know what to do. I knew they were getting split. Mommy called it a divorce.

She had called me into the living room and told me that her and Daddy were going to be away from each other for a long time.

"How long?" I asked her.

"I don't really know baby." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and sat in her lap.

"Don't cry Mommy." I hugged her tight. She hugged me back just as tight.

Charlie POV

"_Who's _best for her!" Renee spat at me.

"_Who_, Renee! You come into _my_ house drunk most of the time! How could I trust you not to drive drunk with her?! Tell me that!" her jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears. The truth sinking in.

"I'll go to Rehab when we move out. I promise. Charlie, I just….. I just can't stay here anymore! This town, this state! It's making me depressed! I can't stand it anymore!" her hands were balled into tight fists. She collapsed on the floor, crying her heart out.

I wanted to drop on my knees and comfort her. Tell her, 'Let's move away then. Wherever you want to go, let's do it.' But I had to be hard on her. If that meant making her cry just to get the truth through to her.

It killed me to think of Bella walking in on this.

Just then, I heard a car come down the road. It slowed in front of the house and sped off when I looked out the curtains.

I got Renee off the floor and put her in a chair. "You just stay put." I told her. I grabbed a flash light off the shelf by the door and walked outside.

I rounded the corner and heard a great boom. I turned just in time to fell it penetrate my exposed chest. I collapsed in pain, my life flashing before my eyes.

I roll over, despite the pain, and catch a glimpse of the fleeing culprit heading towards the house. The house!

"RENEE!!!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hope she heard me. I roll back over on my back. With my vision faltering and my breathing labored, I hear another great boom and then a blood-curdling scream.

I think to myself. Bella, baby girl, I love you. Your mom loves you. Never forget that. No matter what happens. I cried.

With one last shuddering breath, my life was over.

RPOV

I heard a gunshot and then Charlie scream my name. I got up from the couch to investigate only to run into a man wearing a black mask.

He pulled out a gun and fired off one quick round. I felt it before heard it. It hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground in pure agony. Screaming.

"Mommy?!" Bella yelled.

"Hunny, look, I'm fine. You just go to the neighbors and call an ambulance. Tell them 2 people have been shot. I love you." I winced. She repeated the ending and then she nodded and ran out the door. My life was in her hands now. "Hurry back to me." I whispered when she left. I closed my eyes. Trying to find some sort of comfort. I took a deep breath. I winced.

Just then I heard the ambulance. I opened my eyes and found a man lingering over me, checking for a pulse at my neck.

"This one's alive Becky!" He shouted to a women. Must be his partner.

"Charlie?" I ask in a whisper. He shakes his head and doesn't answer me. That could only mean one thing. He was dead.

The women named Becky ran in with a gurney. I shut my eyes again as they lifted me onto it. Trying to think of some way to stop the pain mentally. Charlie was dead and I was dying. I couldn't think straight. My breathing was labored and my heart beat was uncountable.

They hooked me onto a machine to where I could hear it. It would beep every half second.

The pain in my shoulder increased and I screamed out. Becky had pumped some morphine into the drip. It wasn't helping any.

My breathing became more labored as I felt my chest constrict. Then I thought back to where he placed the gun. He didn't shoot me on the shoulder but on the upper part of my chest. He hit my lung. It was collapsing. My eyes closed involuntarily, not under my own will. I was definitely going to die in this ambulance.

My heart rate picked up and then with one last intake of a short breath, I heard the machine go beeeeeeeeeeep. Signaling my death.

I looked down on my daughter in the front seat of that ambulance.

"I love you baby." I said as Charlie walked up to me and kissed me.

**Sooooo…. How did you like it? Just click the little button below and review. More reviews = more chapters if you like.. J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's! Sorry it took so long, but I'm back! Here's the next chapter. I tried to make it longer, but if it isn't, I am sorry and I will try harder next time. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot. Anyway, here it is.**

**BPOV (17 years old)**

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at the strange man pursuing me. He wore a black mask like the evil man who killed my parents. I loathed him. He took something away form me that can never be replaced.

"Bella! Hey! Get up!" my annoying younger brother was yelling at me to get up. Wait... how did he get in my dream? Just then, I felt someone shake me awake. I groaned a no and rolled back over, not wanting to get up. I looked at my alarm clock. Holy crow! It was 3 in the afternoon! I missed work! I was so getting fired.

"Mike! Why didn't you wake me when my alarm clock went off almost 3 hours ago?" I yelled hysterically at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to my computer, sat down and started to speak in a cautious tone.

"Well, to start off. You came in last night at 3 in the friggin' morning and second, Mom knows what you were doing last night." He looked down ashamed. Like he told her something I told him not to say to her.

"You didn't. Please oh please tell you didn't tell her that I was out drinking last night." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was going to kill him. I don't know what could be worse. The hangover or Mom giving me the grown up pep talk.

"No. I didn't tell her. I swear. I don't know how she found out but she woke up this morning and asked if you were in your room. I said, 'Yes, of course. Why wouldn't she be?' she just shook her head and stormed off to your room. I followed closely behind her to see what she was going to do." He paused to take an exaggerated breath. "So, she opened your door and found you fully clothed lying on your bed. She stripped you and then put your pj's on and that's all." He nodded and then got up to leave, seeing that I was going to take a shower. I just nodded and told him to get out of my room.

I undressed and turned the shower on. Waiting for the water to heat up, I trudged over to my mirror and looked at my face. I had bags under my eyes and I looked like I had died and came back to life.

I shivered and stepped into the warm spray of water. I stood there for a second. Letting it run down my back, loosening the knots that had formed from the night before. I grabbed my strawberry body wash and my loofah. I poured a little quarter sized amount of body wash on the loofah and lathered it. Then I scrubbed my self clean.

Next I washed my hair. Filling my palm with my strawberry shampoo also, I scrubbed my head and scalp until it felt like my scalp was bleeding. I rinsed everything off me and turned the shower off.

I wrapped a towel around my steaming body and walked slowly to my room to get some clothes. I picked out a baby blue strapless blouse and white capris. The shoes I picked were so cute. They were a flip flop number with a 2 inch heel. Also baby blue in color.

When I was fully, I grabbed my Dolce and Gabana purse. I silently tried to sneak past my mother into the kitchen. She was asleep on the couch. Her rumbling snores could be heard from outside. I relaxed a little bit, but I still had to be quiet.

I didn't want to wake her and have to explain to her why I was sneaking out. Although I would have to when I returned. I treaded the kitchen floor with as silent feet as I could manage without breaking my heel.

I finally managed to get out the door and shut it without her waking up. I sighed with relief and trudged proudly to my Ford Ranger 4x4. It was a royal blue. Nothing too flashy. I bought it back when I had a job working at my mom's shop in La Push. That's where my friend Jacob Black lives.

But the car I wanted was way too expensive and I couldn't afford it. It was an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Ever since they came out with the commercial for it, I have always wanted one.

I jumped in the cab of the truck and started it with a twist of the key. I put it in reverse and backed out of my driveway. I stopped to check the mail, only to find it empty. Mike must have checked it.

Mike. Oh where do I begin with my little brother? He was born a few years after the Newton's adopted me. Mrs. Newton couldn't have kids. But they decided to try anyway. A few weeks after they tried, she took a pregnancy test and low and behold, it was blue. Blue you're screwed. That's what she said. I still remember it to this day.

I was at the conjunction in town, when out of the corner of my eye, I see a black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish pass. I couldn't see who the driver was. The tint was super black. I didn't realize the light had turned green until the driver behind me honked their horn. I looked back at them apology the Cullen's could have that much money? It didn't seem possible! I knew they had expensive cars but I always thought they were gifts from richer people.

Who was that driving that beautiful piece of machinery? I asked myself over and over and over again. But to no avail, could I remember anyone who had that much money in the little rinky-dinky town of Forks, Washington.

I pulled into the Cullen's long drive and looked ahead of me with astonishment. There, sitting in the drive, was the same Aston Martin V12 Vanquish I saw in town. How could it be, that someone like the Cullen's could have that much money? It didn't seem possible! I knew they had expensive cars but I always thought they were gifts from richer people.

Rosalie Hale, Esme's adoptive daughter, has a red BMW M3 convertible. And then Carlisle, Esme's husband, has a Mercedes S55 AMG. Alice Cullen, her other daughter, has a Porsche 911 Turbo. I have ridden in that one. It is super fast. I like it.

I slowly stepped out of my truck and walked up the porch steps. I kept glancing back at the Vanquish. I knocked and Esme answered.

"Well.... Hello there Bella. I wasn't expecting you today. Your mother called and said you had a rough night." She did? Oh, well I would have to thank her for it. I just nodded and she walked out onto the porch.

"So? What brings you here?" She asked with a gleaming smile on her heart shaped face.

"Well, I missed work and I thought I could make it up tomorrow. Since it's my only day off this week. And I didn't work today." I kept rambling on. I felt so stupid.

She just nodded and asked," When would you like to come in tomorrow? My son is here and I have nothing to do except put the drapes up." She finished with a small chuckle. Do I get to hear the joke? I thought to myself.

Esme and I were walking back to the door when it opened and a man stepped out. He had the most disheveled hair I had ever seen, but it was the most gorgeous color ever. A dark bronze. And then he turned around to where I could see his face.

His face, oh my gosh, I have no words for how breath-takingly beautiful he was. I couldn't bear to look at him. I glanced down and then back up. He was staring at me with intent. What kind of intent, though? I have no idea.

I looked at his face one more time and noticed his eyes. They were a breathtaking gold. I couldn't look away. They smoldered and flashed, and did all sorts of other things I wish my eyes could do.

He finally looked away and cleared his throat. "Hello." He said in a voice so velvety smooth, it took what breath I had, away. Far, far, far away. "I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" he asked me with amusement on his face and in his oh so delicious voice. I kept staring at him until I heard someone clear their throat. Esme. She was looking at me with accusation clear in her eyes.

"Oh! Uuuummmm.... Hi... My name is Bella... Bella Swan." I extended my hand so he could shake it. He grasped it for a second but that was all I needed to feel how cold his hand was. It was freezing! I went to back up off the porch.

"I must be going. I have a lot of stuff I need to think about. And my mother needs help with the grocery shopping." I kept making excuses up so I could get away from this strange but glorious man.

"Ok hun. Just stop by sometime tomorrow and put those drapes up if you would please. I would appreciate it so much." She smiled at the end. It was a warm smile, but it felt awkward to be around her now. I didn't know why.

I turned around to walk to my truck and hopped in. Starting it and driving off in a flurry of rocks and mud. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears. "How could his hand have been so cold?" I asked myself out loud. Scared of the silence. I still didn't know why.

When I got home, Mom was up. I told her about everything and what happened and told her that I was going to call in sick again tomorrow.

"You just do whatever you feel is necessary honey." She said as she hugged me.

Morning rolled around and I grabbed my LG Vu and called Esme's cell. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Esme, this is Bella. I just wanted to tell you that I woke up this morning with a sick stomach and can't some in today either. I am terribly sorry." I tried to sound sick. I didn't think it was working though. She sighed and said," Well Bella, I am so sorry to hear that. I hope you get better. Just.... call me tomorrow if you still feel sick and I will call Angela to come in and help. Ok dear?" She sounded so motherly while she said all of this. Maybe my feigning worked. I replied I was sorry again and that I would call her tomorrow if I felt sick still. I hit the end button and put my phone away. I needed answers. Why was he so cold? Why did he smell so appallingly luscious? It wasn't fair. He looked like a frigging super model when all the other people looked like hobos with very good taste. It just wasn't fair.

I shopped for the rest of day because there was nothing to do around the house except get on the computer and go to my favorite site on the whole planet. . It had a bunch of stories on there that I liked. Eragon, Uglies. And some shows too, like Avatar, Sonny with a Chance, and a few others. I didn't feel like reading today though.

After I did the necessity shopping, I went to La Push to visit my friend Jacob. It had been a while since I seen him. Or talked to him for that matter.

I got excited as I saw his house. He was standing outside throwing a football with his buddies. He looked up and spotted me.

"Bella!" He looked surprised to see me. He was the same age as me and he liked me more than a friend. But I didn't like him like that. It broke my heart to see him sad.

"What are you doing here?" He was jogging along side my truck, not at all breathless from the looks of it. I grinned widely at him and chuckled.

"I thought I would come down for a visit. I didn't have anything else to do." I chuckled lightly. I was parked in his driveway a few moments later and getting out when he crushed me to him in a bear hug.

"Can't……. breathe!!!!" I choked out. He set me down and patted me on the head. Laughing, he laced his fingers through mine and started walking toward where his friends stood, mouths agape. I remember one from a while back. His name was Embry. He had gotten a lot bigger than I remember. So had Jake. And the other boy next to Embry looked just as huge as him.

I stared at them and Embry smiled. "Bella? Is that you? I couldn't see you. Jake is friggin huge!" He busted out in loud guffaws and fell to the ground rolling. I couldn't help but laugh with him. Jake started laughing too.

"Quil, this is Bella. Bella, Quil." He gestured between us and I extended my hand to shake with his. He reached out and shook it a few times and then dropped his hand. _His_ hand was on fire! I couldn't believe my senses. Edward's hand was extremely cold and now Quil's was extraordinarily hot. It was absurd.

"Nice to meet you Quil." I said, nodding my head slightly. He replied the same way and asked Jake if he still wanted to play tackle football. Jake tackled him as his response. That meant yes.

So I spent the rest of the day at Jacob's and ate at his house. I went home and crashed. I was tired. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen

I was walking through the forest behind my house when the sun decided to make an appearance. Streams of gold light fell through the leaves. It wasn't the first time I saw the sun here in the ever-rainy town of Forks. But somehow, it was so much more beautiful than ever. Could it be because I am dreaming? I have no clue. It sure didn't feel like I was dreaming.

I kept walking in what I hoped was a straight line. It all looked the same to me. I looked to my left while I was walking and noticed that only one tree was there. How strange? Then I looked to my right and that's when I saw him.

Edward was standing in a stream of light. His skin was nothing at all how I had imagined it. It was a pure white alabaster color and it had a very faint flush to it. But what actually caught my eye was how the sun made him look. It…..it…. it made him glow, like a lightening bug. I couldn't look away.

He smiled at me and beckoned me to join him with a flick of his long bony fingers. But I wasn't scared. I felt safe. I looked safe. But what happened next, it was incomprehensible. He crouched like he was getting ready to pounce and lunged at me, knocking me down. I screamed out in pain. It felt like he broke my arm.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I awoke with a jolt.

"Whew! That was crazy."

I lay back down.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know strong that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. No matter how short a time I knew him

I feel like I have known him my whole life.

**I really hope you guys liked it!! It will be a while before i get the next chapter up, but i will get it up. i tried to make this shapter longer and i hope i did but it took a while to get it. Review+more reviews= more chapters!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! Here is chapter 3... There will be 2 parts of this chapter. It will be too long if I try to fit it in all on one part. I hope you guys like this one. Edward, takes her to see his favorite spot. That will be in the end of part one and the whole of part two. But, it's not the meadow. Stephenie Meyer's made that up, so I want to make up a spot of my own. And I also want to put some of Bella's perspective in on the fight between Renee and Charlie in the first chapter. Enjoy!!**

I fell asleep rather quickly after the nightmare. I couldn't understand why. Usually when I have a nightmare, I stay awake for hours afterwards. It took me a couple of minutes to fall back into a dreamless state.

I awoke feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. I had made up my mind that I was going to work today. No one should keep me from making my money. I hopped out of bed and stretched. I looked around and noticed my chair had been moved. I never moved it. It was my real dad's. He would sit and rock me in it for hours on end. That's one of the many things I got from the house. But nothing more from my parents. I didn't want to many reminders.

It was moved to the side of my bed. Like someone was sitting next to me last night. Watching me sleep. I shivered at the thought. Someone in my room and I don't know it. It made me sick to think who would.

I moved the rocking chair back to where I had it originally. Afterwards, I got in the shower. I let the hot water run over my back, unwinding the knots in my back form yesterday. I still couldn't believe how gorgeous he was. No man on earth was that good-looking. O was sure of it. But then, the doctor was absolutely amazing also. And the other kids in the Cullen household. They were all amazingly beautiful. But I still couldn't grasp at how beautiful Edward was. He was way more gorgeous than any other guy could dream of. And it looked liked he was pulling it off with ease. Like he didn't care much for it.

All the knots felt like they had disappeared forever, so I got out. I dressed in black slacks with a semi-low cut dress shirt. Nothing too fancy, but still good for the type of work I do. All I do is hang up stuff and calculate the money we made and saved. Nothing too big.

And Esme paid me well enough for it. $13 an hour. I started out at $7 but, Esme thought I deserved better for all the hard work I put into everything I did. So she gave me a raise. I wasn't mad at all. In fact I was exuberant.

I put on some black flats and walked out of the door. I went to start my truck to warm it up. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. All that happened was a click-click. The battery was dead.

I took my key and trudged, mad, back to the house.

"Mom?! My battery is dead! Can I use your car?!" I screamed up the stairs. She was up there. I could hear her arguing with Mike.

"Yeah!! Just fill it up when you get done at work! I have to go to Seattle to pick up your dad later!" She said down the stairs, peeking out of mikes room to look down them.

"OK." I grabbed her keys out of her car and went to start it. It fired right up. I slid down onto the seat and put it in drive.

I was at the conjunction when I saw the Vanquish again. I looked harder at the driver and noticed it was Carlisle. I had never seen him drive anything other than his Mercedes. But it was Saturday, so he was off work. I knew that much about his schedule. Esme had said something about it when I asked her about it.

But Carlisle was driving the Vanquish and I was driving a 2007 Ford Focus. The light turned green and I sped off towards the Cullen's. The only thing good about this Focus is that the acceleration was phenomenal. I got to 55 in a matter of about 4 seconds.

I made it to the big white house a couple minutes after I saw Carlisle. I pulled the car in by a silver Volvo S80R and shut it off. I got out and started the short walk to the porch. I stomped my way up to the door. Letting them know I was hear although I was sure they heard the car before I even parked it. They always seemed to know when I came by. Esme always greeted me outside the door and we would walk the path to the cottage she was fixing up for her son. Edward. He had shown up inconspicuously 2 days ago.

Esme opened the door and shut it behind her. "Hello Bella. I am so glad you could make it. Shall we?" She motioned for me to go inside the house. Not to go to the cottage. But _inside_ the house 3 feet to my left. I smiled and walked to the door. I opened it and stepped into the big space they called the living room. I called it the abyss. It was that big. They had knocked all the walls down on the lower levels except the one separating the kitchen and the dining room. I have always wanted this house.

I looked around astonished at the space. I always was. Edward was sitting peacefully on the couch watching a football game with Emmett. Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the other end of the couch doing each others hair. While Jasper was on the love seat reading _Wuthering Heights_. I didn't want to say anything but I loved that book.

Jacob had always asked how could I read something so crummy. I would say it was easy. I liked old time books. Romance was one of my specialties. Whenever my mom would bring me a new one I would do research on it to see what the critics said about it. As always they would say it was a great and traumatic love story. There was always a death in the stories and that was what made them good.

When I looked at Edward, he looked at me and smiled. It was the most delicious sight ever. His left cheek lifted to show a crooked smile. Some of his teeth flashed and I had to blink to clear my head for a moment. Breath Bella. I told myself. I had started to get lightheaded.

I was smiling back at him then jumped when Emmett whooped a yeah.

"Who's playing?" I asked him. He replied the Indianapolis Colts and Pittsburg Steelers. I just smiled and nodded my head. I didn't care much for football. I looked over to Rosalie and she smiled at me. She never talked to me but she would smile at me. Alice would chatter forever if you gave her the chance too. That's why I never gave her one. She would talk about the most random stuff.

"OK. What are we doing today? We aren't going to the cottage. Is it finished?" I asked. Puzzled why she would invite me into her home.

She nodded and started talking about another house up in Seattle that a most inpatient client wanted done. He had just bought it and wanted it remodeled to look like Elvis's house. Esme chuckled at this and said that he even owned a pink Caddy.

"OK. I'll have to tell my mom. She would want to know where I would be going to every day. So……is that where we are going today?" I wanted to know when we were going.

"No. I have a feeling Edward wants to talk to you. After yesterday, you intrigued him with your looks. He won't stop talking about you." She smiled very slyly. So…. Edward was intrigued with me. And my looks too. Well the one thing he didn't know was that I was intrigued with him too. I loved him. I don't how. But I love him. Like I have known him all this time, when we only met yesterday. And I only had a few minutes to look at him. He was, of course, absolutely breath-taking. But him, to like my looks. I was an ordinary women with ordinary looks. He wasn't ordinary. That I was sure of. And he definitely didn't have ordinary looks. He was a human god.

I was lucky to be liked physically by him. But he didn't want to know what my head was about. No, I was sure of it. He wouldn't want to know. Much less would I tell him.

When I looked around the room, I found him nowhere. He wasn't sitting on the couch. The game was still on and Emmett was still there. But Edward was not. Everybody else was in the same spots. I looked at Esme. She looked towards the door. So, he was outside.

I got up and walked out of the house. I looked over to the car and there he was. Standing smugly by the Volvo. He opened the passenger door and waited. For me? No, it can't be. He wanted to take me out on a date. Or something else entirely, I wasn't sure. He was so mysterious. Beautiful, but mysterious. I almost ran to the car and jumped in, but I told myself not to get all worked up over nothing. He probably just wanted to tell me that he liked me and we should date.

But I couldn't promise him anything. I wanted to promise him so much. But he would probably just end up breaking my heart. Just like very other guy in the world. You think he is the one but he turns on you and dumps you. Says he likes another girl, or he's moving away and doesn't want a long distance relationship.

I was broken when my parents were murdered in front of my face. They were the only people I ever truly loved. Yes, it may have been family love. But, to me it was huger than anything. I could talk to my mom, or my dad about anything. Even though I was 5 at the time. I talked to them about a bully who had shoved me down and made me scrape my little knee. My mom kissed it and told me not to worry.

"Thank you." I said as he closed the door when I got in. He made is way around the back of the car and slid in effortlessly. I had plopped into the seat. He sank in soundlessly. I wanted so much to ask him how he could do that. But I held my tongue.

"So… Edward… your mother told me about you liking me. I just think it's a bad idea. You wouldn't want to date me." I told him looking through the window at the passing trees. Wait? When had we left the house? I didn't hear the engine or the wheels on the road.

"Oh? And why, might I ask, wouldn't I want to date you?" He inquired in his oh so deliciously smooth velvet sound. I looked at him and replied.

"Well… First off, I am not as pretty as you seem to think I am. And second, well, I don't want to tell you. It was just make you pity me and feel sorry for me when I am doing astonishingly well. On account of what happened to me." I should have kept my mouth shut. He looked over to me and his eyebrows slanted down in a questioning look. I just should have really shut up after the first part. I looked back out the window and took a deep breath.

"You don't want to know." I told him. He wouldn't want to know.

"On the contrary, I do want to know. You're very hard for me to read,a dn usually I can read someone like an open book." He grinned at the last part. I grimaced. He chuckled a hearty laugh. It was the first time I had heard him laugh. It was the second most beautiful sound I had heard today. The first most delicious sound being his voice.

"Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to guess by reading your face. I am very good at reading gestures." He peeked at me from the corner of his eye. I had to laugh at his expression. He was rubbing his chin and still looking at me from the corner of his eye. He looked like Sherlock Holmes. But better looking. _WAY_ better looking.

"You really do want to now about my life? Don't you?" I asked in a horrified tone. How could anybody want to know it. And I was positive he wouldn't want to know.

He just nodded and looked at me. Unleashing his eyes on me. I couldn't help but nod with him.

"OK. Well first off," I started," I was 5 and it was a few weeks before my 6th birthday. My parents were arguing and I had left to go to my room. I heard them of course. They were shouting loudly at each other. Loud enough that probably anyone walking to close to the house would probably hear them clearly. I remember some of the things my mother, Renee Swan, had said to my father, Charlie Swan. I won't say them. They bring back many painful memories that I don't want to experience again." I continued after I took another breathe, "I had crept down the stairs to see what was going on. Charlie was shouting more loudly and then it had gotten all quiet. Except for Renee's sobs. I remember that. My mother was crying. Sitting on the floor. Cupping her hands to her chest. My father was nowhere in sight. That's when I heard it." I paused. Feeling the tears coming. We had stopped in a little parking lot on the side of the road. Well more like the end of the road. There was a trail at the center of it. Where the yellow line was. I looked out the window in attempt to stop the tears from coming to far and spilling over. It didn't work. No matter how hard I tried.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I looked at Edward. His face was grave. Paler than it always was. His alabaster tone was completely gone. What covered his face now was a white I couldn't describe. It was whiter than white. It's the only way to describe it. I tried to continue as best I could.

"My mother was still sitting on the floor sobbing when the loudest boom ever sounded in the night. I immediately knew it was a gun. And so did my mother. She looked up. Tears a thing of the past. For all of us. Fear was next up on the list. Fear for my dad. Renee abruptly sat up and started running to the door. 'RENEE!!!' I heard next. It was my dad. You couldn't forget how his voice sounded after you heard it for so long. It was a deep, hollow sound. The next thing I knew my mother had bumped into someone and screamed. But it was drowned out by another shot that rang closer than ever. That's when I realized the guy in the same room as my mother had shot at her. I didn't know for sure if he hit her, but after he shot, he ran off. Never to be seen or heard of again." I paused again for the second time to sniff the snot that was almost dripping out of my nose. Edward handed me a handkerchief. "Keep it. You need it more than I do." He said. I thanked him and wiped my eyes with it. Then my nose again. I continued.

"When I knew for sure that he wasn't coming back I ran to her. She told me to go to the neighbors and call 911. I remember looking at her hand over her shoulder covered in blood. I started to cry and ran out of the house. Away from my bleeding mother. Not knowing if she was going to die or live. I didn't know where Charlie was, but when I looked around when I was running to the neighbors, I saw a body at the corner of the house. I knew then that Charlie was dead. He wasn't moving or wriggling in pain. If he had been shot. I didn't stop until I was to the neighbors and burst through the door." Endless tears dropped off my cheeks as I remembered. I brought the handkerchief back up to catch what I could of them. Then I continued, not caring how painful it was to remember. But caring that I actually get to share with someone who cared to listen to it.

"I burst through the door and yelled and yelled for someone to call 911. They came running over to me and shushed me and told me to calm down. But I couldn't. My dad was dead and I didn't know if my mom was going to live or not. The man, I remember, immediately called it as soon as he heard the shots. They were all huddled behind a couch in the living room.

"The police arrived a few minutes later and I ran back to my house. Only to be stopped by an ambulance. The driver put me in the cab and I told him where the emergency was. A few more minutes of waiting in the cab, I heard the back open and my mom scream out in pain. I wanted to climb out of the cab and hurry to her side. Comfort her anyway I could. I couldn't bear to hear her scream like that. That way, when the guy shot her. Pained." I was crying so hard. My chest was heaving up and down. My small frame shaking. I clutched my chest. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of it.

Edward was right there. Comforting me. Telling me everything was going to be ok. It was all going to be alright. And to tell you the truth, everything felt like it was going to be ok. With him there to protect me. He shushed me and kept hold of me. I never wanted to escape his iron grasp. But all too soon, he let me go to finish. And I did. In two words. "She died." He collected me back into his cold grasp and rocked me back and forth. But, again, unfortunately he let me go and got out of the car. The next thing I saw was, to anyone, unbelievable. You couldn't understand it.

He was at my door as soon as he closed his door. I heard it click and then saw him outside my door opening it. I froze, of course, not sure what to do. He froze too. Not sure how I would take this.

"How…how…..how did you do that?" I asked. Still gawking at him. He just grabbed me and slung me across his back effortlessly. Like I weighed no more than a tiny pebble. And then he was running. Sprinting through the forest at blinding speeds. The green trees formed blurred walls on either side of us. I was absolutely terrified that we were going to hit a tree. I tried to close my eyes but they were glued open.

That's when I heard and smelled it. He slowed and then stopped. Letting me drop off his back. I plopped to the ground and stood up. He had stopped and was looking ahead. The sun was shining and I could hear a waterfall. I also smelled flowers.

I shuffled to the edge of the forest and then glanced out of the fringes of the low hanging branches. There, waiting on the other side, was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I jogged out the rest of the way and spun around. Looking at everything. I glanced back at Edward. He was still standing in the shade. Looking at me with a pleased expression. The memory of the story I told earlier just that, a memory.

I beckoned him with my hand and he stepped out of the shadows.

**Sorry about the cliff but I needed somewhere to stop or I was going to make this part of the chapter longer than necessary and give away too much for the next part. I want all this to be a secret until I tell you. But review and tell me what you think. Should I have made it longer or should I have made it shorter? Just tell me. More review=more chapters!!**

**Lynsey :P**


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

**Here is Part 2 of chapter 3. Edwards favorite place to hang out. Everything will be about Edward and his "family." I cant wait to see what you guys think about it. But, anyway here it is. Oh and could you tell other people about my story. I would appreciate it tremendously. Thank you!! : )**

I have to say Edward in the sun was amazing. I remembered my dream and noticed it had come so close to how he looked now. Instead of lightening bug glowing, he sparkled like a diamond in the sun. Like he had a million different facets cut into his alabaster skin. I was awed. Dumbstruck by the sight of him. I gawked at him like a man seeing the light for the first time. And I could say that. I was seeing the light for the first time. On him though.

He walked more slowly out to me. I was standing near the waterfall and the flowerbed next to the rocks that went up to the top of the waterfall. He stopped about 2 feet away from me and then took my hand. He lead me to a rock formation where it looked like there were chairs in the rocks. I looked at him.

He was smiling. His teeth flashing brightly in the sunlight that streamed down out of the sky. I tried to flash a smile back at him, but found myself staring at him with my mouth closed. Not wanting to ruin the moment with my silliness, I looked away.

"What? What did I do?" He asked me, grabbing my shoulders and turning me so I was facing him.

"Nothing. You did nothing. Except be so appallingly beautiful. I can't stand it. How are you this pretty when your family looks normal compared to you? I know pretty is an understatement, but it's all I can think of without being bold. It's not fair." I whined. He smiled at me and laughed.

"I am not a beautiful as you seem to think I am. It's how my kind is made." He said in a low voice.

"And what is your kind?" I asked.

"My family and I, we are vampires. We are the world's most fierce predators. Made to hunt humans." He gestured towards me. He sat up abruptly in an almost invisible motion, but I saw the blur.

"Everything about us invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I needed any of that!" He was gone. Having circled the area in a half a second. "As if you could outrun me!" he looked at me. "As if you could fight me off!" He grabbed hold of a 2 foot thick branch and ripped it clean off the trunk. Then he hurled it at another tree. That tree shook and groaned with the force of the impact.

He walked back over to me. "I am truly sorry. That was unforgivable. But I am on my best behavior now." He sat back down.

"No… Not unforgivable." I countered. Anything he did, even if he broke my heart, I would forgive him. I loved him that much. Just hoping all the while he loved me like that too.

"Thank you. You just…… bring out sides in me that I had forgotten. My human sides." He looked at me and grinned. It was so… so… I have no words for it. I just smiled back at him.

"So… tell me about your family. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett." He looked at me like he couldn't believe that I knew everyone. Especially Jasper. He never talked to me, but I always tried to talk to him. He was just so quiet.

"ok… How about we start off with me." He paused and looked down on me. He extended his hand and I took it with eagerness. I wanted to get out of here and be alone with him. Talk with him. Get to know him more. He knew all but the stuff he couldn't get out of me with those damned eyes of his. I had told him anything he wanted when he unleashed their powers. When they smoldered and flickered and did all sorts of things that I didn't want them to.

He helped me up, and then we walked over towards the waterfall.

"It's so peaceful and serene. I could spend forever here." He whispered I could barely hear him over the roar of the water crashing on rocks. He closed his eyes and started humming what sounded like a song. One I didn't know.

He stopped and looked up. "Do you want to see the top of the waterfall?" He asked. I nodded my head and he swooped me up in his arms.

Then he was hopping up the rocks like it was no problem for him. Finding ledges and fitting on the thinnest platforms. I was so scared that we would fall. I would probably die but Edward would come out unscathed. He had said that his skin was almost impenetrable. Almost. The only thing that could kill him was another vampire. Ripping up the pieces and burning them. I cringed at that. He noticed and apologized.

We were about 10 feet from the top when I decided to look out across the sprawling land before us. It was breath taking. I had to gave kudos to Edward for finding this place.

"It's gorgeous." I said whilst letting my eyes roam over every tree and opening. There was an opening in particular that I wanted to see. I could see the different colors of flowers. Purple, red, pink, yellow, light blue, dark blue, white. It was the second most beautiful place in these woods.

"Yes. So gorgeous." I had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the land. I looked up to find him staring at me. He had a smug looking grin on his face. I laughed and told him to keep going. I wanted to see the top.

With one last giant leap, we were at the top. I looked out for the second time and saw more. I don't how I could have, but there were many more meadows like the one I saw. There were 3 to the east and 2 to the north. Then there was a waterfall meadow like Edward's to the south. We were standing on a sort really tall hill. A creek ran down the other side from where the fall was. It was so clear I could see many salmon swimming in it from where I stood 25 yards away. I looked up at Edward. He was staring down at me.

"Tell me what you're thinking. It's still hard not knowing."

"You know. That's what all of us humans think. But I was thinking that this is the most beautiful place ever and that I want to spend forever here." I smiled at the end. I wanted to spend forever with him.

"I can name one more thing more beautiful than anything else in the world. I want to spend forever with her too." He was staring at me.

"Why would you want to spend forever with me. I am just a regular looking human. You are an indescribably good looking vampire who could probably have anyone he chose. And not including me. Why me? I need to know that." I looked down where we were standing and sat down. I looked back up to him waiting.

"Hm… and without scaring you this time…"

"I wasn't scared…. Just surprised." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"Ok. Well first off, you are not just ordinary. You do not see yourself like other people see you. You are indescribably beautiful also. And I am not just saying that to make you feel any better that I chose you over any women on this planet. I have been all over it and none of the women I have seen appeal to me in the way you do. Your chocolate brown eyes are so breath taking. I could stare into them for days on end. They are like endless seas of the most perfect brown. And your hair. How it sways back and forth in the wind. Or how it shines so bright in the sun. Did you know that you have red in your hair? I can't stand to look away from you. Or to be apart from you anymore. That is why I want to spend forever with you Isabella." He said ruffling my hair, but then he fixed it.

"Your blood is so much more powerful than anything I have smelled. If it wasn't for what Carlisle had built for us, I would have taken you the first time you came to the house. I wanted to. So bad. You have no idea how much pain I was in physically. My throat was on fire and when you shook my hand. It just made it worse because I could feel your pulse. Hear your wet heart pump your blood through your veins. I couldn't handle it, so I held my breath. I didn't want to end you. I saw you blush when I came out in Esme's thoughts and I didn't want to stop that. It was too beautiful to end." He smiled as we talked about my end. Telling the truth, I probably wouldn't care if he gave it to me.

"Why did you stop if you wanted to spend forever with me? Why not change me yourself? That way we could spend forever together without a worry or care. I couldn't die from a gun wound or a disease." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella… I can't end your life for you. Not when you have another choice. Yes I want to spend forever with you but I can't, nor will I, damn you to this life. I have to live with the thirst every day that I am around humans. I am 90% sure that I could refrain from killing a human. But what about the other 10%? What if I can't stop myself? With you, I feel like I could slip up at any moment and forget to be gentle with you. One touch to the cheek, if I am not careful, and I could break your entire left or right side of your face. You don't seem to understand that. Please, Bella…. Grasp that. I could so easily crush your skull with just a misplacement of my hand." He was looking at me.

I had moved my hand over his and was rubbing circles on the back of it. He flipped it over and I placed my hand in his.

"But why not? If I'm as breakable as you seem to make me out to be, then why not make me unbreakable? I could live without seeing anyone. I am the only one left in my family. Not counting the Newton's. They would miss me. But they would get over it. After all, they do have another kid they need to care for. We could move away together. Just you and me. You could change me, and then we could be happy forever together." I smiled, but Edward didn't. His jaw ticked and his lips were in a tight line. He was tapping his knee with his left hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with his right.

"Bella… I _will not_ end your life for you. And that is final. We will not discuss this anymore." He ended that conversation. But I was far from done talking about it. Very far from it. I was just done for today.

"Ok… so…. What else so you want to talk about? All I know is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and longer. I wonder if you feel the same." I looked away. My gaze wondering back to the ground. He read my expression and asked if I wanted to go back down.

"Yes. It's getting chilly up here." I rubbed my arms to make it look like I was getting cold. I wasn't though. It felt quite nice up here with Edward.

He grabbed hold of my hand and gently swung me onto his back.

He walked over the edge and peered down. Then he jumped to a ledge 25 feet down. He continued this until we were all the way to the ground then he took off running back the way we came originally.

He made it back to the Volvo in a matter of minutes, but didn't put me back in te car. He just stood there. Looking at me.

"Hold still. I want to try something." He said as he closed the distance in one quick stride. He was very still. Holding his face centimeters from mine. I stopped breathing.

Then very slowly, he placed his marble lips on mine. I wasn't even ready for my reaction. I reached up to lock my hands in his bronze mane. My breathing becoming ragged. I almost shoved him down on the ground.

He froze in place and I realized what I had done. I let go of him and backed away. Edward stayed where he was, but his eyes were pitch black.

"I am soooo sorry. I wasn't even ready for that." I looked down embarrassed. He put up a finger and said," Just….hold on. You caught me off my guard. I wasn't ready for it either." He chuckled.

I stayed where I was and he came over to stand next to me. I was still embarrassed and he probably saw that. I could feel the heat in my face from where I blushed.

"You are so beautiful when you blush." He declared.

"You are way more beautiful than I will ever be. How can you love me?" I asked.

"I already told you. You don't see yourself clearly. You are way more beautiful than all the women in the universe. I saw you and it was like I could breathe easier knowing that I wanted someone finally. I had thought, for all of my years before this, that I was meant to be alone all of my life. If that's what I am. Alive anyway. If you died, I would find a way to join you afterwards. Now that you are with me, I can't live without you. When something very significant comes into our lives, it changes the way we think, the way we act all together. You are that significant thing. I love you too much to lose you." He declared the love he felt for me. I was as happy as a tick on a fat dog. He loved me the way I loved him.

"I love you more than anything in the world. I _want_ to spend forever with you, but I don't think I could do it to you." He said when he looked at my face.

"I love you too. I also want to spend forever with you. I just want you to change me. I don't want anyone else. No one." I finally declared my love for him out loud. He all but jumped out of his skin.

He kissed me again,, but I stayed still except to put my hands on either side of his face. He did the same to me. Then he grinned after. He looked like a little boy who got everything he asked for on Christmas. I giggled.

I stated to walk over to the car and got in. he was right behind me starting it. Then he drove off towards Forks.

We entered town just a little past 4. All the way here, we held hands. Talking about friends or friends of friends. He talked mostly about his family and another coven like his own that lived up in Denali, Alaska. They had lived up there before they moved here. One person in particular caught my attention. Tanya. Edward had said that she had tried to win him over. But to no avail. Edward would not have her. He didn't like her that way. He assured me many times. It was just a family adoration. Although Tanya didn't see it that way.

I nodded my head and made remarks at the appropriate times, but other than that, I was off somewhere else. I was back at the waterfall. Roaming around every where. Exploring all the nooks and crannies of the rocks.

"Bella?? Are you listening to me?" Edward had pulled me away from my day dream.

"Yes. I was listening." I had lied and he called me out on it.

"No you are not. You're off somewhere else and not even listening. Oh how I wish I could read your mind!" He groaned. "It's perplexing!" He added. I just giggled.

"Life is unfair for us humans. Now you can have a taste of how perplexed we get when we can't read someone's mind." I said with a touch of sarcasm in my voice.

"Ok. You got me. I guess I could live with it." He lifted his lips in a smile.

I looked out the window and noticed we were parked in his driveway. My mom's car was parked to the right of the silver Volvo.

"Well… I guess I should get home. My mother needs to go pick up Dad." I sighed. I opened the door and stepped out. He followed. I walked over to the driver's side and got in. rolling the window down, I told him, "I really better get home. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I have to tell you. I was at your house last night watching you sleep. You are utterly fascinating when you sleep. You talk." He smiled big and chuckled through his teeth. I glared at him with all the anger I could muster up. It didn't work so good. He chuckled and just looked at me. He breathed my name and his eyes did the smoldering flashing thing they always did. I tried to look away and catch my breath but he wouldn't let me. He leaned down one more time and kissed me on the forehead.

"Drive safe. I'll be over later tonight. If you want me, that is." He told me.

"I'll always want you. Always." I declared my love for him again and he stood up so I could back out.

I blew him a kiss and he put his hand up and closed it in a fist like he was catching it. I giggled. When I was half way down the long drive, I looked in the rear view mirror to see him still standing there. I looked ahead of me and pulled out onto the freeway.

**So??? How did you like it?? Just click the little button down below and write what you think. MORE REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS!! Thanks for all the love!!**

**Lynsey : )**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!! sorry it took so long to update. I just learned we are moving cross country and I need to start packing. But I found a little bit of time during my hectic schedule of homework, walking the dogs, and packing to write a little bit. So here is the next chapter. I will try to make it all in Edward POV but I cant make up my mind if I should have a little bit of Bella also. But here it is. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! I wish........ oh well maybe Carlisle will buy it for my birthday next year.. : ) I hope.**

**EPOV**

Bella had just left and I was still standing outside like a love-sick puppy. And it sure seemed like that also. I just stared at the road. Just stared. Not thinking. Just staring. Longing to be with her again. And I would be. Tonight anyway. I told her I would be at her house tonight if she wanted me to be there. I would always be here for her if she needed me. But only if it was safe for her.

She wanted me to changer her. I couldn't do that. To not see her blush scarlet again, or trip and stumble in her cute little way. It would be unbearable.

"Edward? What are you doing out here?" Jasper trudged through the trees to my right. It smelled like he had just got done hunting. I would need to if I was going to spend all night with her. Her blood smelled so delicious. Just thinking about it is making me thirsty.

_Edward.... is it that bad? _Jasper looked at me with thirst. I shook my head.

"It'll be fine though. I just have to be careful. Hunt more than need be. You know? Maybe I should just leave her. But I don't think I can. I don't think I'm strong enough to leave her. Not to mention, I don't want to hurt her at all in anyway. I... I.... I love her too much." I smiled. I truly smiled. It had been forever since I had truly smiled. Jasper smiled along with me, then grimaced.

_I don't want you hurt either. But do what you must to stop from killing her. I will help as best as my abilities will do, but nothing more. I still feel like this will end badly. _

He always made everything sound like it's the end of the world. I disliked his emotions but I couldn't do anything about it. _I _couldn't control emotions. I could just read minds. Intrude on other's privacy. I hated my ability. But then again, I needed it in times of fights.

I wanted to be like Carlisle. Everyone knew that. I had tried to work along side him in the hospital. But of all things to do. It was my worst choice. I couldn't handle it and it ended badly. We had to leave and never could go back to it.

Jasper had gone back to the house and I heard the door close.

"Where is Edward?" I heard Esme ask him. He told her where I was and I started off at human pace towards the house. I could hear Alice humming something in her head and watched as she rearranged everything in her room. She was hiding something. That I knew. But what was she hiding. Another horrible ending to Bella's future? Or something good? Bella stays human? I have the strength to leave her and she finds someone like her and has kids and a future? I needed to find out. And quickly.

"Alice? We need to talk. What did you see?" I walked up to her and pulled her outside so we could talk.

"Let's go hunting. I need to anyway." She suggested. I followed her willingly. On edge waiting for her to tell me. She started running north and I automatically smelled a lion. I instinctively crouched down. I turned towards the west. Towards the luscious smell. I could see it now. It was crouched, waiting to pounce on a large elk. I pounced first.

Landing nimbly on its, it twisted around and swatted me on the face. The claws felt like smooth, caressing fingers for all it was doing. It hissed and growled as I sank my teeth into it. Cutting through fat, sinew and finally coming to its life source.

I drained it and got up. Not a speck of dirt on me. I turned back towards the north and ran to catch back up with Alice. She was crouched over an elk. I waited and finally she got up and looked at me.

"So.... I saw a vision of some visitors but they don't hunt like us. They know we are up in this region and will probably just pass through. But just to make sure. You might need to be around Bella a lot more these next 2 weeks. Tell her that and she won't get all mad at you for being too clingy. She'll understand if you told her. I don't know her well enough and she'll probably be shy around me."

It was like she knew everything about her. Was she spying in her? Probably. I knew Alice and she probably was spying on Bella.

"Well... I'm going to head back to the house and I guess wait for tonight to come." I said as I looked towards Bella's house. She followed my gaze and asked me in her thoughts, _Are you going to see her tonight? _I nodded and started off towards the house.

She caught up with me and I slowed a little, but not much.

_I'm going to go to Port Angeles. Wanna come?_ It was about that time that she went shopping. I nodded again. She grinned and clapped her hands.

"When is Bella's birthday? I want to get her something that she will like. But I don't know what she likes." Alice was gazing at me. Her mind somewhere else. Looking at what she would get Bella when September 13 came around.

"September 13. Her birthday is September 13. She was reluctant to let that piece of information go. But I finally got it out of her after she said that I was dazzling her. Her face was so beautiful." I said out loud. I didn't mean to. Alice giggled and sprinted to the garage to get the Volvo.

She came back a moment later. Stereo all the way up playing Situations by Escape the Fate. It was too bad that the lead singer stabbed someone to death. He was such a good artist. (**AN: the old lead singer of Escape the Fate, Ronnie Radke, may have stabbed someone. And situations is a very good song.**)

I hopped in when she stopped and then sped off towards Port Angeles. We made it to the mall there in a few minutes the way Alice always drove. I wondered where Bella shopped when she went. She had all this expensive stuff, not that I cared, but I also wondered how she got all that money other than what Esme paid her.

Alice looked at me. She arched one of her sculpted brows and asked," What are you thinking? You look as if your going to come out of your skin of you don't figure it out." She stated the obvious. I felt like I was getting ready to come out of my skin. But I had all night to ask her what I wanted to know about her. I couldn't wait for tonight to come. I was getting as giddy as a school boy on his first day.

I had to get out in to the fresh air. Once it hit my face I inhaled deeply and exhaled. It smelt and tasted like smog and car exhaust. Other scents and flavors were in the air, but those were the strongest. There was also Italian food, old books, new clothes and old vampire smell. Mainly Alice's though. She had been here a few days ago on another shopping trip and her scent went straight to the mall. I followed right behind her. Alice's scent was a strange apple- pumpkin smell. Fruity yet tangy.

Bella's scent is a floral smell. Freesia maybe. It is mixed with something else floral. Rose probably, but then again it smelled like lilac. I wanted to be next to her right now. It killed me to be away from her for any length of time now.

I told Alice that I went out to the car to wait. She would see that I was going to see Bella. I made up my mind just not a second ago.

_What is he doing?! Oh! Damn him! I want to go! Wait! Edward!!! I know you can hear me! You better wait for me._

I sighed as she came out of the store with 10 bags over her arms. She was running at human pace. It wasn't very human like of her to run across the black top to the car at vampire pace. She had 10 bags in her hands.

She got to the car and set the bags in the back seats.

"When we go and get her, I'll put those in the trunk and both of you can sit back there. But we are going shopping again. I will not have my fun ruined." She looked at me. Her face showed not an ounce of playing around. She was serious.

"How can someone as small as you, be so hugely annoying?" I asked chuckling under my breath. She just shook her head and smiled hugely.

_It's my job hunny. And you shouldn't have tried to leave without me. _She added at the end. I looked at her and hissed under my breath. She hissed back. Oooohhhh… scary little pixie!

I laughed and floored it. I wanted to get there as soon as possible. I missed my angel. I hit the blacktop at 110 mph and let the tires squeal.

"In a hurry are we? Don't worry. We'll make it in record time with your driving right now." She rolled her eyes and I huffed. She obviously didn't understand. I _had_ to see her. Look into her warm chocolate eyes. Feel her soft brown locks.

I pictured her the whole way there. Her hair flowing in the subtle breeze. Eyes closed. Smiling. I couldn't wait. My selfishness was beginning to grab hold of me and change me. This beautiful creature already had from the moment I looked at her. The moment she declared her love for me even though she barely knew me. I changed the subject though because Alice was talking about her being a Barbie for her. She just loved the chance to dress anyone up.

"So… how are things going with Jasper?" I knew he had been having a hard time lately and wanted to know how things were truly going.

"Oh, he'll be alright. He's just fretting over nothing. I mean yeah, Bella smells amazingly delectable, but he knows he can handle it." She pouted out her lips in a grimace.

"I know he can handle it. He just has to work at it. He'll get it down. I have faith in you and him. Let's just wait and see what the outcome will be. Although you probably already know that." I added.

"Thanks Edward. I'll tell him you said that. He'll really like the support. He needs it at the moment. We all do." She looked up suddenly. Her eyes glazed over as she witnessed another vision.

_Bella in the hospital with a white cover over her._

I came to and skidded to a dead stand still. The car purred underneath me. Alice was looking at me with pain in her eyes. I looked at her. Probably mirroring her face.

"When is this going to happen?" I demanded. She just shook her head and put up 2 fingers.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! COME ON ALICE! TELL ME! What? Is it 2 days, hours, minutes? WHAT?!?!" I bellowed at her.

_Minutes…_ was all she thought. I had to get there and quick. Bella was going to get injured and badly by the looks of it. But Alice's vision didn't show how she got there. I sped off towards Bella's house just hoping to get there in time to save her.

**BPOV**

I had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang downstairs. No one was home so I had to answer it. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and jogged down the hall. I two-stepped down the stairs to try to make it to the phone, but on the 3rd one from the top, I tripped and tumbled head first down them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I fell head over heels repeatedly. I guess I had hit my head pretty hard, because when I came to, I felt my head and pulled my hand back and there was a ton of blood on it. I quickly held my breath and tried not to breath. But a sudden burst of agonizing pain made me scream out. I looked down at my leg and noticed that it was shaped wrong.

The shin bone was protruding through my leg and my foot was beside my leg. My leg was completely straight. I tried to move but another burst of searing hotness came from my arm.

I looked that one over and noticed the ulna was also protruding through my skin and my hand was about where my elbow is. All I knew was that I couldn't take this pain much longer. I was already starting to get woozy. Blood was oozing down my face and onto my chest. It covered my face and I was almost drowning in it.

I finally fainted from the pain. It was becoming to much to handle. I gladly welcomed the darkness. I thought of it as relief. But, just before I completely lost consciousness, I heard an angel's voice.

**EPOV**

I squealed to a stop in front of her house and immediately jumped out of the car. I sprinted through the door to find Bella unconscious and naked on the floor. I rushed to her side and lifted her but thought better of it when I looked her over. Her shin was snapped and her arm was the same. She was breathing shallowly.

"BELLA!! NO!! OH MY GOD! Bella hold on! No, just hold on. I'll save you. I promise." Her breathing picked up and she gasped out in pain.

"ALICE! Damn her! Where is she?! Bella honey, hold on. Please! Don't leave me. I need you." I was almost at tears. If I could cry I would have tears welling up. I held her other hand. I needed to pick her up to take her to the hospital, but I didn't want to move her. She could be hurt elsewhere. I quickly pulled out my phone and hit the speed-dial for Carlisle.

"Edward? What's wrong?" He hissed into the speaker.

"Carlisle? Help me. I need help. Bella's hurt and I can't move her. She might be hurt badly elsewhere. Her arm is broken and her leg is too. She is bleeding profusely from her head and I can't stop it. What do I do?" I was hyperventilating. I really didn't know what to do. I was scared I would lose her. Her blood didn't bother me. I didn't want to lose her.

"Ok. Son, calm down. I am in the car as we speak. I'll be there in a second. Stay on the phone until I get there. Are you hearing me?" He spoke quickly. I nodded my head as I said yes into the receiver. I had both hands on the wound on her head to try to stop the bleeding. A second later I heard Carlisle's Mercedes. I hung the phone up and he was by my side in a second.

"She's about lost all of her blood. You have to choose son. Change her or I could take her back and try to save her. You need to choose quickly." He had his med-kit out and was sutchering up the cut on her head.

What was I going to do? I didn't want her to be one of us. But what choice did I have now. She was either going to die or I was going to change her. I didn't want her dead so I chose the alternative. I lifted her head and bit into the crook of her neck. I heard the lush tearing of her skin, but ignored it so I could concentrate on not killing her.

Blood starting rushing into my mouth, but I resisted and let go. I did the same thing to her wrists and legs. She screamed out in pain from the venom and me putting her arm and leg back in place.

"We will need to fake her death. Go and make it look like she blew her truck up. I have a body I could use as her. I will take her back to the house. I already told the hospital that I was headed home for an emergency, so I can stay home." He was moving quickly, but carefully. He lifted Bella and jogged out to the car. Where did Alice go? She wasn't in the Volvo and she wasn't near the Mercedes. Just then I noticed that Bella's Ranger was nowhere in sight. She must have heard mine and Carlisle's conversation about we had to fake her death.

"Come on, Edward. Focus… we have to get her back to the house before anyone notices." His assuring voice broke me from my trance. I looked at him and nodded. I jogged to the Volvo and hopped in. the car was already going so I just shifted into drive and spun it around quickly. Carlisle had already driven off and I was close behind him. He punched it and the engine snarled like a panther and leapt forward. I did the same.

We made it to the house in a matter of minutes and quickly had her in Carlisle's study. He had laid her on his chaise lounge and had put a wet rag on her head. But it didn't seem to work. I touched her forehead and it was blazing under my icy touch.

"How long?" I asked Carlisle in a strained voice. I didn't want this for her, but my selfish creature wanted her forever. Deep down I knew that I would someday be happy with this.

_I don't know… maybe 2 days at the most. You did good, son. I am so proud of you. _He had a grip on my shoulder and was looking me in the eye. I couldn't help but smile and nod my head.

"I need some thinking time. Watch her?" I asked him.

_Of course._ He nodded and went and sat down next to my angel. He had a morphine drip running into her arm to try and help the pain. But every movement, every tiny sound. Made her whimper in pain. I could tell that she was trying to keep from screaming. And to be honest, she looked like she was succeeding. But just at the last moment before I left the room, she screamed out in pain. I couldn't handle hearing her scream so I immediately left and went outside. This was going to be a long 2 days.

**Sooooo… how did I do with this one? The rest of the story will now be in all vampire POV including the others. Lol I know it took forever with this chapter and I am so very sorry. But I promise now that I have a computer that I will update almost every day. Scouts honor. The next chapter should be up either probably 2moro or the next day, but I will get it up. Thanks again for reading my puny story.**

**Lynsey : )**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. And thank you for all that you guys have done so far. Even though its very little I still count it as a lot. Thank you! : )**

**EPOV**

Two days passed rather slowly. Much slower than I wanted. I wanted to see how Bella would look like. How she was doing now. But Carlisle insisted that I stay away for her benefit. He had said that she screams out at the slightest hint of sound or movement.

And I had cursed her to this life. She would never see Charlie or Renee. She would never have children, or be a grandmother herself. I was disgusted with myself. I had to get away from here, but I couldn't leave her. She held me here. Even though I had put her through this, I had to stay here. I don't know whether or not she would remember me, but I hoped that she would forgive me if she did remember me.

She wanted this though. And I wouldn't give it to her, until now anyway. I had no choice. She was dying and would have died if I hadn't "saved" her.

_Edward? Are you ok dear? _Esme was behind me and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I nodded for her benefit. But I was not ok. I would never be ok until I knew my love had forgiven me. it pained me to her hurting this bad.

_Ok, but if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here. _She let her hand drop off my shoulder and walked away. I wanted to talk. But I couldn't.

Carlisle was still in his study with Bella. He said the morphine didn't do a thing. The venom spread too quickly. She was still in pain. I decided to check up on her.

I walked up the stairs slowly trying to not make any noise. I got to the door of his study and opened it slowly. It creaked and she screamed out again. I winced and opened it farther. No creaks. Thank god. She whimpered as I whispered my wonders. Carlisle said that her heart was picking up and it would end soon. A couple of hours at the most. I was thankful that this would end soon.

**BPOV**

Everything hurt. It felt like I was on fire. Like there were flames instead of blood running through my veins. I heard many voices. Mainly men though.

Names ran through my mind, but I couldn't register the faces. It was all blurry like they were weak forms of memories. There was one name and face that stuck out. Edward Cullen. He had bronze hair and his face was very angular. I didn't know why I came back to this person. Always when I thought of someone, he would enter my thoughts. Not that I had many thoughts.

The pain was unbearable. I heard the door creak and it hurt my ears so bad, I yelled. One tiny noise would send me into a frenzy of screams and whimpers. I wondered every second who had done this to me. Was it the angel I heard before all this happened? Was it the person I always think of even though I don't mean to?

"How is she?" I heard another voice that I recognized as Edward's. No response from the invisible person. Edward responded even though he didn't hear anything.

"I hope this does end quickly. I am tired of seeing her in this state." He huffed and sat down. He rubbed his pants and I could hear the invisible person finally say something.

"Edward, if you are going to stay in here then you will need to be perfectly still. No to mention impossibly quiet." So it was the person who I think of constantly.

"Edward!" I screamed out. I didn't mean to. It just came out.

"I'm here, honey. I won't leave. I promise. I'm so sorry Bella. For the pain, for what I did. I just couldn't let you die." He grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed gently. My heart was hammering in my chest and my body was still on fire. He kept hold of my hand and I savored the coldness of his hand on my flaming skin. I wanted to grab him and just lay on him. I wanted him to put me out. Soak the fire, extinguish it.

He apologized every time I would scream out. Every whimper he would kiss my forehead. But, he never let go of my hand. The pain was beginning to become bearable so I decided to do something other than relish on the pain. I decided to count Edward's breathes.

258 thousand breaths later, he let go of my hand and stood from the sound of it. I could hear everything. There was a football game going on downstairs on the TV and people laughing. 2 girls and 3 boys. 3 deep guffaws from 3 different people and 2 high pitched bell tones.

"Alice? What are you doing?" Edward spoke quietly. Who was Alice? Was she another angel? I couldn't tell. But suddenly my heart picked up and ooohhhh!! The fire started to recede and I was thankful for it. I tried to take a deep breath, but the pain started coming back again. At first it was subtle hotness, but then it got hotter, and hotter, and hotter. I couldn't handle it anymore. I pleaded with them to end me. Just end the fire. I begged them and pleaded them.

"Bella, honey, please. It's almost over. I promise it will stop soon. I promise." Edward took hold of my hand again and I was thankful for his cool skin again. But it wasn't as cold as I would have hoped. He was so much warmer than last time. I don't know if it was from my hotness, or was it that he just got warmer.

I screamed out once more in pain and then it stopped. Everything stopped. Sound, movement. I couldn't hear anything, but I could hear _everything!_ It was amazing. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock at what I saw. I saw ever fiber, every grain of the wood on the ceiling. I saw every filament of the fluorescent light above me. Then I heard the shuffling of feet. The sound of shallow breathing. Clothes brushing bodies. It was amazing.

I gasped again as I began to notice everyone around me. Edward was there. There were many more there. A big burly one that I identified as Emmett from memories; a skimpy little thing that instantly pulled me to the name Alice; next to her was a honey blonde man that I recognized as Jasper. And next Jasper was another honey blonde woman that I quickly remembered as Rosalie. I remembered she didn't like me. 3 feet behind Rosalie, a caramel haired woman stepped away from a golden blonde man that I recognized as Dr. Carlisle. The woman that walked away from him I instantly found to be Esme. She was my boss for the job I had.

Everything was starting to come back. My family that I had before this. My truck. My friends. I breathed through my mouth. It felt wrong to breath, but I liked it. I could taste the air around me. Smell the luscious scents in the air. I wanted to breathe. I didn't have to though.

"Bella? Honey… are you ok?" Edward spoke up first.

"I'm perfect." I gasped in shock at my own voice. It was high pitched and sounded like beautiful bells chiming in an old church.

Edward and everyone else chuckled at my reaction. I sighed and said, "OK. Tell me what happened. All I can remember is that I fell down the stairs and nearly died. I also remember that I broke my leg and arm. But they appear fine now." I motioned to my leg and arm. They looked where I pointed and Edward sighed and began.

"Alice had a vision of you in the hospital with a white cover over you signaling that you had died. I couldn't live without you, so I tried to intervene and save your life. Without Alice, you probably _would _have died." I smiled at her. "I got to your house just after you fell down the stairs. And yes, you did break your leg and arm, but the transformation healed you and no you don't." He paused and looked around. Everyone had left. There was no doubt that they could hear me. If they were the same thing as me then they had the super hearing.

He continued," And now… you're absolutely perfect. I didn't think you could be any more beautiful, but boy was I wrong." He was smiling. Looking me up and down, he got up and walked over to me. I stepped back though. I wanted to know _how_ I became like this.

"Hold on there a second buddy. You still have some splainin' to do. How did I get like this in the first place? What did you do to make me like this? I mean I'm not mad that you did this, it's just a little confusing." I sat back down and looked at him. Waiting for him to continue, I sat completely still. I didn't think I could be this still. It didn't put any discomfort on me. In fact I could probably sit like this forever.

He sat back down next to me and took my hand. He was no longer cold to me, but warm.

"Bella… I bit you. Do you remember how I said, when we were on the cliff at our spot, that Carlisle "saved" me?" He made quotation marks. I nodded. One impossibly fast movement, but I calculated the time it took and how many centimeters I moved. With my new brain I had so much more room to think about stuff. Calculate the impossible. It was awesome.

"Well… I "saved" you. I bit you and turned you into a vampire. Bella, you're one of us now. A Cullen I mean. You are no longer Isabella Marie Swan. But Isabella Marie Cullen." He grinned from ear to ear. He was happy about this. I could tell from the look on his gorgeous face. He still wanted me. and I still wanted him.

"But let's not talk about this anymore. You must be unbearably thirsty." He took my hand and led me down stairs. Of course now that he had mentioned it. There was a dull ache in my throat.

"But first… let's get you to a mirror. I want you to see what you look like." Alice intervened. She took my hand from Edward's and led me to a huge restroom with a full wall mirror. I looked at it and my jaw dropped. I was perfect. Absolutely and utterly perfect. Not to mention breathtaking. Edward walked up behind me and looped his arms around my waist.

"You are positively beautiful Miss Cullen. Now… if I may Alice…" He bent down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

My hand flew to my mouth and I shook my head. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella… I love you and I don't want to be without you. I just hope you feel the same way about me. Bella… Will you marry me and be my wife… forever?" he looked at me with love filled eyes. If I could have cried I would be balling right now. I nodded and looked at him. He jumped up and pulled me into a hug. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. I could hear people giggling from behind me. Everyone had witnessed the proposal.

I was so happy. I just laughed and pulled him into a kiss. But this kiss was so different from the one and only kiss we had shared previously. He didn't have to hold back. And I surely didn't have to apologize for putting him in pain.

I hugged him fiercely as the kiss deepened. But then he pulled away and said," Ow love. You have to be a little bit gentler with me. You're stronger than I am at the moment." I pulled away and apologized to him.

"It's ok. Just remember that _you_ have to be careful with me now." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I let go of him and settled for his hand.

"Let's go hunting." He enthused. I dreaded it. I didn't know how to hunt.

He read it on my face and said, "It's instinctual. Don't worry. You'll do fine."

He grabbed my hand again and we headed out the front door.

**Ok… so I know this one was way shorter than the others but im on a time limit here. My aunt works on the computer and I only have like an hour a day to work on the chapters. I promise I'll make the next chapter at least 4 thousand words. Scouts honor. But tell me what you think about the transformation and what you think I should make better or take out. Help is needed very much. Thank you guys!**

**Lynsey : )**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I haven't had a computer in the last like month or so and this is the first real chance that I have had time to write. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews or favorites or anything. I hope to change that with this chapter. Bella and Edward go hunting for the first time. What will happen? Will she do fine, or will other misfortunes befall her? But here it is. : ) **

**Diclaimer: SM owns all the twilight characters and places, but I own this plotline! MWAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAAA!**

**BPOV**

He grabbed my hand again and we headed out the front door. At first I was shocked at the temperature of his skin. But then I realized that he wouldn't be cold to me anymore. He was the same temperature as I was now. I smiled at him as he smiled at me.

I looked at myself for a moment and groaned. Alice had put me in a blue silk, thigh length dress and 6 inch stilettos.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked me. His eyes were glowing with the fact that I was his. Now and forever. I smiled but answered in a sad tone. "Can we go back and find something more comfortable? I hate wearing silk."

I faintly heard someone grind their teeth and a bunch of others laugh softly. I looked back towards the house and then back to Edward's perfect face.

"Of course." He led me back to the house and up to Alice's room I assumed. She was there sitting on the bed. A frown obscuring her gentle features. She looked at me and sighed sadly.

"Your clothes are in Esme's bathroom." but then she added fiercely," You better bring that dress back in one piece. That is a classic and I want it back." She smiled at the end, so I knew I had been forgiven.

I walked to Esme's bathroom and very delicately shoved the door open. There, perched ever so neatly on the toilet, was a light blue camisole with professionally faded blue jeans. What was with the blue? I tried ever so gently to pry the dress off my perfect body. It came off easily enough but I had trouble getting to slide down my hips and onto the floor. I gripped the bottom firmly and gave it a gentle tug. It came off and without a tear. I smiled proudly to myself. I hadn't broken anything. Yet...

I pulled the camisole over my head and pulled the jeans on. I grinned triumphantly to myself again, knowing that I still hadn't ripped, torn, or otherwise harmed anything. I strutted down the stairs with a smug grin on my face and shot over to Edward.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along outside. He had a smug grin on his face also. I looked at him questioningly.

"Let's race Bella." and then he shot off towards the river. I followed closely behind and after a short distance, stopped. We were at the rivers edge. I watched sliently as he took one small step back and then bounded forward. With one shove of his foot against a stone in the ground, he sailed over the water. I looked out over it and then took one step back, like he had, and then bolted forward that same step and pushed against the same stone.

But I must have exerted more force than necessary because I flew over him and landed somewhere ahead of him. I heard his footfalls as he raced to find me. I stayed where I was. I was standing on a thick branch up in a large pine. At first he didn't see me, but then he caught my scent as the wind changed and looked up. I also caught the scent of something so delicious.

I automatically launched myself down and out of the tree and sprinted towards the scent. I found it and still chased after it. There were some people on a trail to the west and I licked my lips in anticipation. I faintly heard someone chasing me and I turned to hiss at them. I continued on my quest to satisfy my thirst. The dull ache grew to become a burning hurt. I needed to quench it and put it out.

I spotted a few people and slowed. I dropped down into a crouch and slithered silently towards my dinner. I heard again the faint whispers of footfalls again as my pursuer closed in on me. I whirled around again and let out a shrieking growl. He dropped into a crouch also and shrieked a growl back at me. I let out another warning hiss and still continued. Determined to satisfy my aching thirst.

I jolted upright and walked at a fast pace towards the men who were walking my way. I stopped and leaned against a tree, waiting, hoping they would move faster so I could quickly get this over with.

I decided that I should meet them and get this over with. I walked at a slow pace now. They were less than 50 feet from me and I could smell them. One had a delicious scent. It was like honey and apples mixed together. Simply mouthwatering. One other had the same honey-apple smell but with some cinnamon added to the mix. Again simply mouthwatering. I couldn't wait any longer. I sprinted to them and grabbed one.

I quickly sunk my teeth right over his jugular. His blood poured into my mouth and I drank in deep long drags. It tasted even better than it smelled. I drained him quickly and moved onto the next one. He was frozen in place by fear. I could almost smell it. A sound cut into my concentration and I realized that Edward was running towards me. I quickly looked away, towards the man I had killed, and dropped. What had I done? I killed an innocent man and was getting ready to do it again.

I locked myself in place and motioned for the man to run. "Get away from me!" I shrieked at him. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The man started to wail and shake violently. He pushed himself up and started running back the other way. I was disgusted.

I wanted to vomit. But I couldn't. For some reason nothing would come back up and out of my horrible mouth. Edward was there with me and was trying to pry me off the blood soaked earth. I moved and let him pick me up. I cried and wailed as I realized that I had taken a man away from his family. His kids. His wife. Parents, brothers, sisters, grandparents. Possibly grandchildren. Edward was whispering something in my ear but I couldn't hear it. I didn't hear anything. Just my screams and wails of pain and disgust.

He ran us back the east and stopped in a small clearing and just dropped. I was still in his arms as he comforted me. "Stop...stop....stop it!" I yelled at him. He still continued but let me go. I couldn't stay here. Where this man was comforting me even though I had killed. He should be mad at me. Yelling at me. Rebuking me for doing something so horrible. I should die. Instead he was whispering words of comfort, words of help.

"You should be yelling at me, beating me up for this. You should kill me!" I screeched at him.

Instead he whispered, "Never." I fell down and started wailing and screaming violently. He immediately came over and tried to hold me still.

"Bella! Bella! Stop! It's ok! You're fine. Don't worry about it. It happens. Accidents happen. Please Bella. Stop this. Please I can't stand to see you in any pain. Please?" He was still begging me to stop. I quieted gradually until I was completely silent. No words coming from my tainted mouth. No whisper of air as it came and went from my lungs. I wasn't breathing. Afraid that the horrible scent would come back to haunt me. I got up finally and walked at a human pace towards the house. We weren't that far from it.

He reached out and took my hand before I could get too far from him. I started to pull away from him, but he wouldn't have it. He tightened it even further. I knew I could break his grip easily enough, but found it comforting instead.

I picked up the pace. I wanted to get away from this horrid place. He sensed my unease and quickened the pace again. We were going normal pace now. At least I thought it was normal. I was satisfyingly disracted so I decided to run back. I broke his hold on my hand and sprinted off. I could hear his faint footfalls as he tried catching up to me. But I was stronger and faster than him. I reached the house and I heard a large wet heart pumping copious amounts of blood through the veins. I stopped breathing just in case.

Edward came up behind me and grabbed my arms. Thoroughly securing me from running. I walked up the porch steps and could hear arguing.

"You have violated the treaty! An act as such deserves the right punishment!" a deep base voice was yelling at who I could only guess as Carlisle. Edward ground his teeth together in frustration.

"What's going on?" I whispered. He just shook his head and held up a rigid finger. Something was going on. Something very bad. I got a sense of how much anger was in the large room that was the living room of the Cullen house. It was a deep velvet red. It also tasted acrid. Like smoke from a pipe. I tried to stretch this extra sense out and feel the other emotions. I wondered if anyone else felt this or was it just me?

Edward didn't say anything more and led us into the house. I still held my breath as I approached this monstrous person. He had to be at least 7 foot tall. His hair was pitch black and he wore no shirt or shoes. Only a cut off pair of jeans. His skin was a rusty color. Kind of like russet. He had a rubber-band type thing around his ankle.

I broke my lingering gaze from him and looked around the room. There were 3 people there I recognized. Though they were fuzzy memories. Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Ateara. They all appeared uneasy. Like they didn't want to be here. They were all shaking violently. I could still hear their hearts.

I took an experimental breath and regretted it. They stunk. Like bleach and straight chlorine. There was an animal edge to the smell that was appetizing, but the stench blocked it all. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"_Blech!_" I gagged. They all heard me and turned to stare. No, not stare. Glare. Yeah. That's a better word. They glared at me like it would set me ablaze any second. I felt like I was on fire. There was one glare that cut me so deep I had to look away. Jacob was shaking and glaring at me like he wanted to rip me apart. But his emotions said something else.

His emotions were a vivid blue. Like sapphire. He was sad. Anger, sadness, and confusion were mixed together. He dropped his gaze and gritted his teeth together and clenched his hands closed. His eyes shut and he looked like he was calming himself.

His color changed abruptly from sapphire to yellow. A soft color. Peaceful. But his body continued to tremble. It wasn't as bad, but still. I wished I could comfort him. Take his discomfort away.

"Would you have wanted her to die! No! I think not! So don't you put this on us. My son did the only logical thing he could think of. He couldn't live without her, so he changed her. If you want we could leave and never come back. But I will not fight you. It doesn't have to caome down to that." Carlisle was trying to calm down everyone. With someone's help, Jasper I'm guessing, it became calm really quick. Everyone's color was a sort of mix between yellow and blue. But not really green either. It kept changing. Only one persons color stayed red.

I spoke up. "What is this about? What is this.... treaty? I know of no such thing." Everything was mind boggling. Carlisle was the one to answer.

"We lived here about 70 years ago. There was a pack of werewolves who lived in and protected La Push. Jacob's great grandfather, Ephraim Black, had made a pact with us. We promised them that we would not harm or bite another human. We have now broken that pact and they have come to punish."

"It was my fault. If I wasn't so selfish, we would never be here and you would be..." Edward didn't need to finish for me to understand. If he hadn't bitten me, I would be under a white sheet in the hospital morgue. I understood that, but what I didn't fully grasp was that they had to bite and not just kill a human for the treaty to be void.

"What do you mean, not bite a human? We all slip up sometimes. I–" I was about to slip up and tell them straight out that I had just killed a human. That would have meant a huge fight. I guess. If that's what they're saying. I couldn't tell them that.

Edward squeezed my hand. He sensed my discomfort at having almost condemning my new family to death. Little by little, it all started coming together. They weren't supposed to be dangerous. _We_ weren't supposed to be dangerous. But there was always that possibility. Just like now with me. I couldn't help myself. Even though I tried so hard to overcome the beast within me. The beast won.

I dropped onto my knees and let my head fall into my hands. I couldn't hold back the sobs that racked my body with terrible trembles. Edward dropped down next to me.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you to a bed. You need to calm down." He lifted me into his arms and ghosted upstairs. I could feel him moving, but I felt so far away from my body. It was still downstairs with the wolves and my new family. Sobs still racked my tiny frame, but tears would never fall.

I finally stopped after about what seemed like hours. But everyone was still downstairs arguing. It didn't sound good.

"She didn't..... she didn't take a life. Please tell me that she didn't." Carlisle was whispering anxiously to Edward, I guessed. He had layed me down on his bed and headed downstairs. I got up and silently went downstairs to see what they were talking about. I knew that Edward would probably not lie to Carlisle. But nothing is ever good when it comes down to it. Especially not this.

"She was mid-hunt Carlisle. I couldn't stop her. Yes. Yes she took a life." I could hear the pain in his voice as he said the inevitable.

"NO!" Jacob screamed. He had heard obviously.

I quickly ghosted down the stairs and was next to Edward in a second. Jacob was shaking violently again. The black haired man laid a hand on him and he stopped shaking but was still vibrating. Everyone else in the room, other than the Cullens, were visibly mad. The room became a vivid red again for the second time.

"Leech! This is the end of it. You have violated the treaty for real this time. By taking a human life you swore you wouldn't harm, deserves the punishment of death. You and your family will die. Tonight." The black haired man started walking towards the door. Everyone followed. I was frozen in place by accusation he passed. Edward should have never said anything. I knew it. He knew it. Everyone knew it.

We all followed them out of the door and then Carlisle tried pleading with him.

"Sam! Please! She didn't know of the treaty. We could train her. Keep her from human populace until she is ready. Please! It wasn't meant on purpose. Please! Anything but that!" Sam turned towards him. He glared at poor Carlisle. Carlisle lifted his head to look Sam in the eyes. He was visibly angry. Vibrating until his shape blurred.

No one expected what happened next. It wasn't Sam who changed. Jacob blurred and then with a sharp rip of clothes, was standing on four feet instead of two. Everyone crouched down into a defensive position. Including me. A warning hiss ripped its way up my throat. It was like a like a swarm of bees. I clenched my throat closed. Stopping it dead in its tracks.

All of the wolves phased then. Growling and snarling. Their jaws came together with an audible snap. Edward hissed next to me. A warning sound. Emmett copied his warning and crouched even lower. Sashaying back and forth. Juat waiting for the fight that was inevitable to comence.

Ever so slowly, the wolves advanced. Crouched also. Jasper growled and stepped in front of Alice just as a mammoth grey wolf lunged.

**I know... I know. Cliffies. I hate them too. But this story needed one. So tell me what you think! More reviews = more and longer chapters. And they really motivate me to keep writing. So unless I get at least 5 reviews, the next chapter will not be posted. At all. Thanks!**

**P.S. reviews are really appreciated! REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Lynsey : )**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry I haven't updated! I just got a new computer and I'm now just playing around with it. But here's the next chapter!**

**BPOV**

The next thing I knew the wolf hung in midair and was snarling viciously. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring curiously at me. I looked ahead of me at my clenched hands and finally relaxed them. The mammoth wolf slowly fell to the ground. I gasped in shock and stepped back. I clenched my hands again and he lifted back into the air. I relaxed them slightly and he dropped an inch. He still hung in the air. I unclenched them all the way and he dropped with a huff landing on all fours.

"Bella? Did you do that?" Edward was still in a crouch but looking at me. His features were creased down in confusion. Just like everyone else was. Even the wolves' faces were creased. It was weird to see how they showed emotion just as easily as I did. I was confused ever further when Carlisle finally straightened up and spoke.

"Sam, could you ask your pack to stand down. Don't kill us yet. Not when we could learn about something that could be useful in the future to both you and us." Carlisle's gaze roamed over the faces of everyone there. Sam, Edward, our family. His eyes lingered on my face the longest though.

"Paul, stand down. We do not attack tonight. We shall hear them out then assess the situation." Sam was looking down while he said this. That caught my attention. His color was a deep sapphire. I wondered why he was scared and disappointed.

He was probably disappointed that he wouldn't be tearing us apart tonight. I chuckled silently at the thought.

"Thank you Sam. I know how hard this is for you. We definitely appreciate this. We do have a friend who has a certain ability to sense extra powers. He could be of help when it came to Bella. I could call him and have him here by tomorrow morning at the latest." Carlisle sounded very grateful. But what I was beginning to wonder is who was this person who could tell me about my power?

I looked towards Edward and he just shrugged his slender shoulders. "I'll tell you later." He mouthed the words. I nodded minutely and looked away. I would get an explanation later. That I made sure of.

"You will have until 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon to give us an explanation bloodsucker. If said person doesn't show then the previous agreement shall take place. No other actions shall take place. You will be punished for your horrendous actions." Sam was looking at Carlisle like he just killed his cat. It scared me a little but then thought better of it. I shouldn't be scared of some dog. My instincts came out then and I snarled under my breath. Edward along with everyone else shot me a careful glance. Edward angled his hand so his palm was face down. He pushed down twice with it and I knew instantly what that meant. Stay calm.

I would stay calm until Carlisle's friend showed up and then I would start freaking out. What if he couldn't tell me what my power was and I would be the cause of my new family's demise. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. I couldn't help myself when the man's face popped into my head. His fear contorted face. It was burned into my memory and I knew it would haunt me forever.

Edward ghosted towards me and took my hand. "Come with me." He said softly. "I have something to show you." I grasped his masculine hand tighter and he started walking into the woods to the right of us.

A few more seconds of walking and he stopped in the most beautiful garden ever. This place was easily ten times more beautiful than the cliff meadow he had shown me when I was still a fragile human. The memory of it was fuzzy and dark. All the sights seen through weak mortal eyes. All sounds were soft and distorted. All sounds heard through weak human ears. But I was immortal now. My ears and eyes were strongest of any species on the face of the earth.

The garden was amazing. Everywhere you looked there were all kinds of flowers ranging from gardenias to lilies and roses. There were gorgeous morning glories and orange blossoms, tulips, daffodils, orchids, and even some freesia. The smell was delicious. My eyes ranged over the bed of tulips and morning glories to my left, and then switched to the bed of roses and gardenias to the right. To the front of me was a big bed of orange blossoms and freesia. The very center bed held some lilies and daffodils. All throughout the garden there were sapling trees probably only a year old. Paths covered the whole area in between beds and trees. In the very center bed of flowers was a gorgeous bird bath. It looked like a tree trunk with squirrels rummaging around on it. A cast bird sat perched on the rim and acorns littered the base of it. There was a bird feeder to the left of it. It too looked like a tree trunk. Frogs and more birds were cast into the piece of art. A frog sat on a root and looked up at a bird who was feeding from it. 2 mushrooms were on the very bottom of it. A welcome sign was hung in the very center of the trunk. It was beautiful. I felt a smile spread across my face and I looked to Edward to find him glancing at me. An answering smile spread across his glorious features.

"I take it you like this place?" Edward asked me. I shook my head. His face fell a little bit.

"I love this place." I said. His eyes brightened and he smiled. "It's so peaceful and serene. I could spend forever here. I would like too but Carlisle's friend should be coming in the next few hours. What will happen if he can't tell me what my power is? What if he can't help us at all and we—"

"Don't say anything like that." He grimaced. "He will come and he will be able to help us. We will be fine Bella. Don't ever say anything that has to do with you dying. I can't stand to think of a world without you in it even if you are damned to a life of blood and death. What happened in the woods is to be expected in your first year of immortal life. You couldn't help yourself. I was stupid and irresponsible and I should've seen that coming but I didn't. And it's my fault that we are going through this right now. If I had checked before and known that there would be no humans out off the trails, you wouldn't have killed that man." He hung his head in his hands and a sob choked him. His frame shook gently with each tearless cry. I yearned to comfort him.

"Edward, look at me." His head still hung in his hands and I was forced to take his head and pull it up. His eyes met mine and I continued. "It isn't your fault. It is entirely mine. If I had been careful and known that it was a human and controlled myself, this wouldn't have happened. And it is true that we might die if he can't help us." I finished with a sigh. I knew it was nothing but the truth. We would all be slaughtered like animals if Carlisle's friend couldn't help me. Well us but either way we were doomed.

"Eleazer _can_ help us. I know it. I can feel it. And plus Alice has seen it so there's no reason to fret love. We will live. Sam will be disappointed but he'll get over it." Edward's lips lifted into a crooked grin that I automatically remembered. It was my favorite smile that came off his face. I remembered seeing him for the first time and him smiling that grin. I instantly fell in love with him.

"You know that grin? The first time I saw you, you smiled like that and I knew I was in love with you. I knew that I would spend forever with you. No matter what the cost would be." I smiled back and laughed at the memory. He laughed with me.

"I never knew what your reaction to me would be, but I had hoped that you felt the same way about me as I felt about you. I was so happy when you said you loved me. Your face said it all. Your eyes began to glow. Your cheeks brightened. Everything about you became better. Even after how you told me some killer took your only parents away from you. It was like you had someone else to care for you. And I will care for you. I will do everything for you. All you have to do is ask and it will be done."

Carlisle came through the woods behind us and announced that Eleazer had arrived. Had we been sitting there that whole time? It seemed like a short time that we were there.

Edward got up and beckoned to me. I got up and followed him to the house. Carlisle and, I'm guessing, Eleazer were sitting on some wicker furniture just talking. Eleazer was a fantastic emerald green. He was calm but happy at the same time. His face even showed it. His lips were pulled up into the biggest grin ever. I couldn't help but smile with him.

"Well, this must be the lovely Bella. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. After hearing so much about you from dear Carlisle here, I was beginning to wonder if you were real or not." He chuckled. It was a soothing sound. After all that has happened within the day and night, it was good to hear someone just relax and not care about anything.

"It's good to meet you too. Where did the pack go?" I asked Carlisle. Esme and everyone else were not in sight nor could I hear them. I couldn't feel them or see their emotions. I actually started freaking out.

"Calm down… everyone went on a quick hunt. They'll be back in an hour."Edward answered instead of Carlisle. He probably plucked it out of his mind. I nodded and then turned back to Eleazer.

His skin was of dark complexion and he had a Spanish accent. He had short cropped hair and had the same golden eyes as everyone else. I was beginning to feel left out. I needed to have eyes like them. But I was a monster. I was a killing machine.

"How strange? A mind reader for a husband and a shield and emotion reader for a wife. She can't manipulate them, but can merely read them. So like Jasper in that region. And she can emanate a force-field around anyone she so desires. Fascinating!" He had this peculiar look in his eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth. Pure curiosity was emanating from him.

"A what? A shield? And an emotion reader. And she can create a force-field? Wow! No wonder I couldn't get a read on her. And it must be strong because I couldn't read her mind even when she was human. And that wasn't very long ago. She just woke up yesterday from the transformation." Edward was excited. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about but it must be very important.

"What's a shield? And more importantly, what's an emotion reader? Is it like what Jasper can do? I know he can also manipulate them but can I do that as well? I've never tried before. I only read them. I can see the color and sometimes taste the flavor of them, but only when someone is very sad or extremely angry. And the force whatever?" I told Eleazer all this information and he just got wide-eyed and couldn't look away from me. It was beginning to freak me out.

"Yes, it is very similar to Jasper's gift. But what you can do doesn't even compare to him in the least. You can see and feel them. Jasper can only feel them. He can't taste them either. But you said when someone is either sad or angry? That is very strange. Usually people with your talent can taste any emotion. And the force-field. That could come in handy." Eleazer still had that fascinated look in his golden globes.

Edward was looking at me with the same look in his eyes. Carlisle just had a hand on his chin and was staring at me with the utmost curiosity. His brow was angled down so he looked like he was angry. But his color said something else.

"Bella? You're looking at me like there's something wrong." Carlisle took his hand off his chin and laced his fingers together. He was still looking at me the same way but was leaning towards me.

"No… nothing's wrong. It's just confusing. How can I have three gifts? And from the sounds of it, all formidable. But how can emotions be formidable? I still don't get that." My brow furrowed down to accompany my confused feeling.

"It's ok to feel confused. But what I also don't understand is how the emotion gift can be formidable too. Eleazer? Would you care to elaborate on that?" Carlisle's gaze shifted from me to him. Eleazer sighed.

"Well, if she learns to control the emotions around her like Jasper, she could make someone feel like they should do something. Like I said, it isn't really all like Jasper's power that much. Sure she can read them, but she could be like Chelsea. She could learn to break ties, strengthen them. Make anyone feel like they should belong. To make them feel like they should do to the master's bidding as one would say. It is indeed very confusing." He looked towards me and then back to Carlisle.

"Who's Chelsea? And what can she do?" I asked.

"Chelsea is a highly talented member of the Volturi Guard. She can manipulate the ties a person has to a coven or a mate. Whenever they would go to punish a coven, they would have her break the ties and then have her strengthen them to make them feel like they should belong in the Volturi. It was very simple. Easy as a means of punishment. They would separate the guilty from the innocent and then punish the guilty. The Volturi would then offer a spot in the guard to any thoughts Aro would claim for himself. Marcus would read the relationships and then tell Aro about it. If he liked this vampire then he would give them the option to join or not. But most of the time, they joined. Mainly because of Chelsea, but sometimes Aro wouldn't have her do anything." He finished with a shrug.

"Ok, but who are the Volturi? And what is the Guard or whatever they're called? This is all confusing me further." I was honestly fed up with all the explanations but I wanted to know everything. Edward continued instead of Eleazer.

"The Volturi are the only royalty our kind as. They enforce the laws—well only one really. Secrecy. It's the only law they punish. If you expose our kind without the intention of changing that human then it is punishable by death. They don't care if you love them or whatever—like me with you—they still kill. They have been the enforcers since the Romanian downfall. And they were the source of that.

"Aro is the head of the Volturi coven. His coven contains Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, and Athenodora. Sulpicia is Aro's mate and Athenodora is Caius' mate. Marcus once had one but sadly she was killed. She also had a gift. Her name was Didyme. Marcus and Aro both have gifts but Caius does not. Aro is like me in a way except he can hear every thought you have ever had whereas I can only read them as you think them. But the only thing different is he has to physically touch you to read them. Marcus is slightly like you in his gift. He can read the relationships of anyone he comes in contact with. It's very handy when it comes to a fight. He reads the ties and then has Chelsea break them. Very convenient."

Eleazer picked up where he left off. "The Guard contains the most elite vampires of our world. Powers mastered over hundreds of years. Fighting skills that could best any vampire. And the choice to join or not. But most of the time they do join. There are 10 members. I can't remember all the names but the ones I do remember are Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Chelsea. Jane and Alec are by far the most feared. Jane could burn you on the spot—mentally—and Alec could cut off all your senses together. No smell, no sight, no sound. If they were feeling merciful, they would have Alec use his gift. They didn't feel a thing. They would—most of the time—just burn them on the spot." He sighed and shook his head. It was like he was remembering it like he was there. I started to pity the man.

What if he had been? I couldn't see it. I couldn't see this compassionate man killing humans. Feeding from them. And then seeing him like a true vampire. Pouncing on his own kind. Ripping them apart and then burning them. Or just not even dealing with the ripping. Just burning them when Alec had successfully cut off all the senses to their prey. You couldn't run. You couldn't scream. All you could do was watch helplessly as they burned you. Luckily you couldn't feel it though.

And then having Jane burn you on the spot. Mentally at least. I wonder if she could stop me. Would my shield be enough to keep her from burning me? Could it stop Alec from making me blind, deaf and not have any senses at all? They were all just errant thoughts though. In case it would come to a fight. _If _there was going to be one at all. All these thoughts and no one to hear them.

"Well I think we can inform our unwelcomed guests that they have nothing to worry about. Bella can be controlled and taught. Plus she has powers that could stop them if they don't stop to think about it." Edward couldn't help but smirk. I couldn't either. Not when I had this force thingy to stop them. I had done it once I could do it again.

"But before we do anything. I think we should wait on the others. Bella? Would you care to accompany me to Esme's garden once more?" Edward extended his hand and I grasped it. I nodded and excused us from the finished conversation and we darted off towards heaven.

I sat down on the compacted earth again when we reached the garden. I still had Edward's hand in mine and I was stroking tiny soothing circles on the back of it. He had a smug grin on his face.

"What are you all smug about?" I asked him. He just grinned and then pulled me up into a standing position. I gasped and slapped my hand over my mouth when he dropped down onto one knee. He grasped my empty hand and kissed it.

"Isabella Swan? I love you so much and I would love it if you would do the honor of becoming my bride and spending that forever with me. Bella?" he asked more quietly than before. "Will you marry me?" If I could cry I would be bawling my eyes out. My eyes felt all dry and itchy now though. It was a strange feeling.

I nodded and whispered a yes. He leaped up and circled me with his strong arms and whirled me around. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. I gasped again when he opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful ring ever. It was a gold ring with 3 diamond inlays with the most beautiful diamonds ever. It was in the Leo Diamonds collection from Jared's. That much I knew. I had seen it in a commercial one time.

He pulled it out of the box and delicately placed it on my ring finger on my left hand. He kissed it once and then lifted his head to kiss my lips. They were soft and gentle at first and then they became fierce and strong. Edward had never kissed me like this. I liked it. He finally pulled away laughing.

"Thank you. For everything." He kissed me one last time before we settled back on the ground with our hands still entwined.

**So? How did I do? I tried to make this one better than all the rest and I thought I did well. But Edward proposed! OMG!!!!! I wasn't even going to put it in this chapter but I decided to brighten the mood from all the promises of fighting and inevitable death. so review and you'll have more chapters. I need 3 before I will write anymore. And I promise that the next chapter will be AWESOME!!!!! Many thanks!**

**Lynsey : )**


	9. Authors Note

**I decided that I am no longer writing anymore. If you want to adopt it, be my guest. **

**Lynsey : )**


End file.
